<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So This Is Christmas by SittingInACoffeeShop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295832">So This Is Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingInACoffeeShop/pseuds/SittingInACoffeeShop'>SittingInACoffeeShop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Prompt List [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Background Other Losers, Beverly Marsh &amp; Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Christmas, December Fanfic Challenge, Eddie Kaspbrak Has Issues, Eddie Kaspbrak Needs A Hug, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, F/M, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Past Child Abuse, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Richie Tozier is a Dork, Richie Tozier is a Good Friend, Richie Tozier is a Sweetheart, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, they're in their mid-thirties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingInACoffeeShop/pseuds/SittingInACoffeeShop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, it’s your tree now. Just take care of the little guy, alright?”</p><p>Eddie chuckled a bit. “Yeah, well, I don’t think it’ll take much watering. It’s pretty small.”</p><p>“I was talking about you," the guy said, giving a rather shit-eating smile like he was trying to not laugh at his own joke. “Take care.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December Prompt List [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grinch & Tree Farm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone ever seen the SNL Kissing Family skit with Paul Rudd? Well, Bill Hader is wearing a red and black flannel coat in it and it’s definitely A Look so therefore I had to have Richie wear it in this.</p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie gave a huff of annoyance as he stared at the pile of trees. They seemed to be organized by size, from small to way too fucking big. Besides that, he really couldn’t tell the difference. They were Christmas trees. That's all there was to it, right?</p><p>He hadn’t decorated for a holiday in years. The only reason he was there at all was because his friend Ben was forcing him to get a tree. He was trying to force him into the holiday spirit, and Eddie was merely humoring him. It was hard to deny Ben, after all.</p><p>Eddie knew he was a Grinch, or a Scrooge, or whatever. But he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t really felt jolly about any kind of holiday in years.</p><p>Why get excited for Halloween when he didn’t really have many friends to dress up and go to parties with? Why look forward to Thanksgiving when he was estranged from his own family, refusing to even go to his aunt’s because he knows his mother would be there? And why decorate a Christmas tree when there most likely wouldn’t be any gifts underneath?</p><p>There was just no point.</p><p>“See anything you like?”</p><p>Eddie jumped at the voice, whipping his head around to see a guy in a red and black flannel coat. He had messy, curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. </p><p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” the guy said in a slightly nasally voice, smiling a bit.</p><p>Eddie let out a breath, “It’s fine.”</p><p>“So, see anything you like?”</p><p>“Well, I...I don’t know,” Eddie answered, looking back at the trees. “They all just look like...trees to me and I’ve never bought one of my own.”</p><p>“Well good thing you have a Christmas tree expert here to help you out,” the guy grinned.</p><p>Eddie let out a small laugh out of pure politeness...and because there was a strange sort of goofy charm about him. It was like the guy’s smile was contagious or something.</p><p>“We have the Fraser firs right here, brought to us from the Appalachian mountains. We got Douglas fir and Balsam fir, grown right here at the tree farm. And, let’s see, we’ve got-”</p><p>“See, those words mean nothing to me,” Eddie interrupted, unintentionally sounding rather rude. “Sorry.”</p><p>The guy was patient though, nodding in understanding, “It’s okay. A lot of people seem to go by smell anyway. How about we go by size then? What height are you looking for?”</p><p>“Small,” Eddie answered quickly, because <em> that </em>he knew. “Definitely small. I live in a shitty, eight-hundred square foot apartment.”</p><p>The guy laughed at that.</p><p>Eddie followed as he walked over to where a bunch of little trees stood up in knapsacks. Eddie had actually seen the smaller trees, but he’d had no idea how to check the price or where to actually purchase them, or anything.</p><p>He had only ever known fake trees. His Aunt Shelly always had a real tree when he was growing up, and he had absolutely <em> loved </em> the smell. Sonia, however, made it perfectly clear that he was to <em>never </em>touch it, claiming that it was covered in allergens, bugs, and critter droppings.</p><p>“So whaddya think?”</p><p>“Uh, I don’t know. The cheapest one,” Eddie shrugged.</p><p>“Cheapest. Fair enough,” the guy nodded, no questions asked.</p><p>Eddie watched as the guy weaved through the forest of tiny trees, inspecting tags and branches to find which one fit Eddie’s needs. Eddie hoped he wasn’t about to hustle him for profit and grab the most expensive one instead. Eddie was suddenly wishing he hadn't already presented himself as a complete Christmas tree novice.</p><p>“Here we are,” the guy said, carrying a pleasantly full and cute little tree. “And we have a discount on lights and ornaments inside if you’d like to-“</p><p>“Oh, no, no, no. Thanks, but I’m not, uh...this is the extent of my decorating,” Eddie said, smiling slightly.</p><p>The guy frowned as he handed off the tree, “Leaving it naked?”</p><p>“In a blunt way, yes,” Eddie answered. “Why decorate something that’s just going to die in a few weeks?”</p><p>"Hey, it’s your tree now. Just take care of the little guy, alright?”</p><p>Eddie chuckled a bit. “Yeah, well, I don’t think it’ll take much watering. It’s pretty small.”</p><p>“I was talking about you," the guy said, giving a rather shit-eating smile like he was trying to not laugh at his own joke. “Take care.”</p><p>Eddie stood there dumbfounded as the guy walked away to help some customers looking at the way-too-fucking-big trees.</p><p>Did he just...did he just call him a <em> little guy?</em></p><p>Eddie was officially offended. He gathered himself and called after him, “Fuck off! I’m not a ‘little guy!’ I’m a normal sized man!”</p><p>The customers gave him a strange look while the guy just laughed.</p><p>Eddie bristled and felt his face go red.</p><p>The <em> nerve </em>of that guy. Eddie didn’t even want to be here doing this, so to be insulted like that was just...</p><p>He scoffed in annoyance and stomped off, but not before dropping the little tree back on the ground.</p><p>It was probably overpriced anyway.</p><p>Eddie shoved his hands in his coat pockets as he stepped out of the heated tent. He had only just started wondering where Ben had gone when his phone started ringing.</p><p>As soon as he picked up he could hear Ben’s girlfriend, Beverly, along with the excited chatter of her six-year-old son, Aidan.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Eddie! Where are you? Did you find a tree?” Ben asked.</p><p>“Nah. Nothing worth spending money on,” Eddie replied.</p><p>Ben hummed in disbelief and slight disappointment. “Well, we found one. Come on out to Row Seven.”</p><p>Five minutes later, he was standing with the three of them, looking up at said tree.</p><p>“You see our tree, Eddie? That’s our tree!” Aidan pointed at it as though Eddie could possibly miss it.</p><p>“I do, looks great,” Eddie smiled down at him. “Looks like it’ll hold lots of ornaments and lights, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“First we gotta saw it down,” Ben said, turning to Beverly. “Can you call Richie?”</p><p>Beverly nodded and put the phone to her ear, “Hopefully he’s not busy.”</p><p>Eddie had heard of this Richie from Ben, but he had never actually met the guy. All he knew was that he had known Ben for a couple years. They had met through Beverly, whom Richie had known since middle school.</p><p>Beverly was speaking to Richie on the phone, and it was only a couple minutes before they heard an overly loud voice that just kept getting ridiculously higher and higher in volume. Beverly looked down the row of trees and smiled, phone still to her ear.</p><p>Eddie followed her gaze to see the rude guy in the red and black plaid coat.</p><p>Shit. Not <em>this</em> guy.</p><p>“Well speak of the devil!” Beverly said loudly into the phone.</p><p>“<em>HANDSOME </em>devil?” Richie shouted even though he was only a few feet away from them at that point.</p><p>“No, no, I already have one of those here!” she yelled back, putting a hand on Ben’s arm.</p><p>“Don’t rub it in! I knew I should’ve snatched Ben up when I had the chance!”</p><p>“Mmm, <em> too late!”</em></p><p>“Yeah, got beat out by some ginger, Ringwald bitch!”</p><p>“Language, Uncle Richie!” Beverly rolled her eyes, though she continued smiling.</p><p>“SORRY!” Richie gave one last shout as he officially stepped in front of them, ruffling a hand through Aidan’s curly brown hair.</p><p>Richie hung up and smiled at her, “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi,” Beverly chuckled.</p><p>“Alright, alright, first thing’s first...Richie, Eddie. Eddie, Richie,” Ben introduced, gesturing between the two of them. “You’re both going to be at the Christmas party on Saturday, so...”</p><p>He said the latter bit pointedly at Eddie, as though saying, “You better be coming to the Christmas party or we’ll be severely disappointed, ya damn Grinch.”</p><p>“Hey, Ebenezer,” Richie greeted. “You left your tree in the tent.”</p><p>Ben and Beverly looked at Eddie curiously, who nodded in confirmation, “We’ve met.”</p><p>"Yep. Found him the perfect little tree and then he just dropped it and left.”</p><p>“You called me tiny!” Eddie snapped.</p><p>Ben and Beverly snorted. Eddie glared.</p><p>“I was just fucking with you,” Richie smiled.</p><p>Beverly made a production of covering Aidan’s ears, but Richie didn’t notice. He was too busy looking enamored with this new stranger in his midst. He liked Eddie’s fire and attitude.</p><p>Not to mention he was really, really fucking cute.</p><p>“Sounds like you two need to start over,” Ben said.</p><p>“Sure,” Richie held out his hand. “I’m Richie.”</p><p>Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand. It was warm and sweaty. Gross.</p><p>And yet, Eddie didn’t pull away.</p><p>“Eddie.”</p><p>Richie’s grip tightened and he smiled again, as though hearing Eddie’s name excited him, “Eds, huh? Eddward? Spaghedds?”</p><p>“Just...just Eddie,” he corrected with forced patience.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Just Eddie.”</p><p>Aidan giggled at the bad joke, and Eddie’s own face betrayed him as the corners or his mouth twitched up just briefly into a smile.</p><p>His hand went cold as Richie removed his hand from Eddie’s.</p><p>Eddie quickly tucked his hand back into his coat pocket.</p><p>“So wadda we have heeya?” Richie said in an overly-obnoxious Boston accent as he slung an arm over Beverly’s shoulder.</p><p>“Christmas tree!” Aidan spoke up animatedly. </p><p>“A Christmas tree?!” Richie responded with equal, childlike excitement. He moved his arm off Beverly’s shoulders and faux-inspected one of the branches. “Well, whaddaya know...it’s the best one on the lot!”</p><p>“Really?!” Aidan smiled widely.</p><p>“Really!”</p><p>Eddie couldn’t help but smile a bit at the display. There was just something about this guy that made him want to smile along with him. He kind of hated it.</p><p>“I forgot a saw though, so I’ll be right back,” Richie said.</p><p>Eddie watched him go. A few moments passed before he realized he was being stared at. Ben and Beverly both had sly grins on their faces.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing. Just glad you finally got to meet Richie is all,” Ben shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I suppose <em> someone’s </em>gotta be happy about it. Guy’s fuc...fudging annoying,” Eddie said, catching himself before he could curse in front of Aidan.</p><p>“Really? You guys seemed to be hitting it off,” Beverly said.</p><p>“How...what part of any of that looked like we were hitting it off?” Eddie asked. “He just kept calling me names and-”</p><p>“And I’m back!” Richie announced, coming through the trees right next to Eddie and scaring the absolute shit out of him. “Let’s saw this tree down, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Aidan cheered. “Can I do it?”</p><p>“No!” Richie declined just as cheerfully.</p><p>Aidan pouted.</p><p>Richie laid on the ground, scooted partially under the tree, and began sawing at the trunk. Eddie tried to not stare as Richie’s coat rode up to reveal a bit of soft, pudgy tummy decorated by a dark happy trail.</p><p>“Ready for it, Ben?” Richie called out.</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>Richie sawed through the final bit of trunk, and Ben held the tree steady so it wouldn’t tip over.</p><p>Eddie finally looked away as Richie emerged from under the tree and stood up with a grunt. He brushed his gloved hands together,  some chips having collected on some sap that stuck to the leather palms. Eddie purposefully kept his eyes on the row of trees instead of on Richie.</p><p>At least until he lifted the tree up onto his shoulder with a fair amount of strain.</p><p>Eddie reached forward to help, but Richie suddenly had it secured on his shoulder like someone who had carried hundreds of Christmas trees before. Richie glanced at him with an unreadable expression and Eddie felt his face burn hot.</p><p>“I got it, Eds,” he assured.</p><p>Eddie’s face burned even more red.</p><p>Eddie couldn’t keep his eyes away then. He <em> had </em>to stare as Richie carried the tree past him and down the row, his jaw and neck flexing a bit as he kept it balanced on one of his broad shoulders. Beverly and Aidan trailed behind.</p><p>“Coming, Eds?” Ben asked.</p><p>“Glad that nickname is catching on,” Eddie said, trying to act nonchalant despite the fact that he had been standing there like an idiot and just <em> staring.</em></p><p>Ben smiled and patted him on the back.</p><p>Ben, Beverly, and Aidan walked into the little shop, which was cutely and childishly disguised as “Santa’s Workshop.” Eddie was trailing behind, refusing to stare any longer as Richie helped other workers secure the tree to the shaker.</p><p>Eddie was about to shut the shop door behind him when he heard Richie’s voice:</p><p>“See ya, Eds!”</p><p>Eddie stepped backwards out of the shop and looked at him. He was sporting that dumb, wide smile again.</p><p>“My name’s not-”</p><p>Before he could finish responding, one of the guys controlling the tree shaker switched it on, and a loud whirring sounded as the machine harshly vibrated the loose needles from the tree.</p><p>Eddie’s mouth snapped shut and he exhaled a frustrated huff from his nose. He rolled his eyes and continued inside the shop.</p><p>He skipped the line to where Beverly, Aidan, and Ben were standing, and it was only a few minutes of waiting before they got up to the counter. Ben handed over some money for the tree while Aidan dragged Beverly off to look at the colorful, glittery ornaments.</p><p>Oh, to be a kid at Christmas time.</p><p>Eddie wished he could feel that magic again. He could still remember the pure happiness that came with the holiday. The season had always seemed to promise joy and hope...even with Sonia’s ridiculous lectures and rules...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Only one candy cane per week, Eddie Bear. You don’t want to upset your stomach!”</em>
</p><p><em> “</em><em>No </em> <em> you can’t walk around and look at Christmas lights with your so-called friends! Your lungs are sensitive to cold air. You could get pneumonia! Do you know what happens when a boy in such poor health gets pneumonia, sweetie?”</em></p><p><em> “</em><em>No </em> <em> you can’t help Aunt Shelly hang ornaments! She brings a real tree into her home! That thing is covered in animal feces!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Eddie?” the woman at the checkout counter questioned.</p><p>Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed. How did she know his name?</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>The woman ducked down under the counter, and when she reemerged, she was holding a familiar, little tree in her hands. Only this time, there was an ornament hanging from the top like some sort of knockoff Charlie Brown Christmas tree. The ornament was of a sparkly red sloth hanging off of a candy cane.</p><p>“I, uh...I didn’t-” Eddie started.</p><p>“It’s all paid for,” the woman smiled. “One of our employees. He described what you looked like and you fit the description, so...”</p><p>Eddie wanted to ask just how he had been described, but decided he actually didn’t want to know.</p><p>“Alright then, um...thanks,” he said, grabbing the small tree off the counter.</p><p>“Merry Christmas!” she said cheerfully as a farewell.</p><p>By the time they stepped outside, a light flurry of snow was falling.</p><p>Eddie looked all around for that red and black flannel coat, but Richie was nowhere to be found. He wondered if he was helping load the tree into the bed of Ben’s truck.</p><p>He wasn’t, though.</p><p>A thick bloom of breath swirled into the air as Eddie sighed, trying not to feel disappointed as he saw it was a couple of college-aged boys helping load the tree instead.</p><p>It wasn’t until Eddie was thawing out in the glorious heat of the truck that he noticed something about the little tree in his lap. There was a little piece of paper sticking out of the knapsack that was still wrapped around the base.</p><p>He pulled it out, assuming it to just be care instructions or some sort of price tag, but when he unfolded it he saw messy handwriting:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hey, Ebenezer!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You seemed to be in a lousy mood and that’s no way to spend Christmas. Do you want those three ghosts to visit you? I don’t think so.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, I hope this little tree makes your Christmas just a little bit better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hang in there!</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Get it? Because there’s a sloth on the ornament? And he’s hanging?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anyway, yeah, MERRY CHRISTMAS!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot,” Eddie muttered, but he couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest as he smiled and hugged the tiny tree just a little bit closer to his body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> .</b>
</p><p>
  <b> .</b>
</p><p>
  <b> .</b>
</p><p>
  <b> .</b>
</p><p>
  <b> .</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to talk to me:</p><p>  <a href="https://itjammy.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/softplaidpjs">Twitter</a> 🔞</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Elf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the comments on the first chapter! Hope you all like this chapter as well.<br/>Idk if any of you noticed the change in chapter count, but I can't decide if this little story will end up being four or five chapters. So that might change again.</p><p>Also by the way, I definitely do imagine Eddie in the elf costumes that Zooey Deschanel and her coworkers had to wear in Elf.<br/>Also ALSO, there is definitely a Rudolph (1964) reference in this chap.</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>Day 14: Elf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie’s fingers itched to check the time. He worked at the mall in a large shop called Ernie’s Toy Factory, and during the holidays he was forced to wear an elf costume...and the damn thing didn’t have pockets. He had to wear compression running shorts with pockets underneath just so he could keep his phone on him. Though, he had to be careful with pulling his phone out because his manager, Phil, was a huge pain in the ass about it.</p><p>“Ma’am, ma’am, please...”</p><p>“No! I demand you order more of these right <em>now!”</em></p><p>“I don’t- I can’t do that. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“And why the hell not?!”</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes as he continued listening to one of his coworkers argue with an irrationally angry customer. She was a spoiled-looking woman in sheek leather booties, and every time she flailed her arms the three-thousand-dollar purse draped over her shoulder swung around.</p><p>She was throwing a giant fit because there were no more Star Wars Starfighter LEGO sets. Not that any of the employees at Ernie's could help it...that toy had been an extremely popular item that they simply couldn’t keep stocked on their shelves.</p><p>Now it was the week of Christmas and the crazies were crawling out to do some last-minute shopping. That left the retail workers at their mercy to be raged upon, as though it was <em>their</em> fault they didn’t get all their shopping done.</p><p>Phil finally waltzed over to the situation with an air of importance. Unfortunately, he was only prepared to leap to the customer’s defense. The customer was always right, after all. Or so they had been told time and time again.</p><p>Eddie stopped listening as Phil worked to diffuse the situation. He went back to focusing solely on restocking some weird dolls on the shelves. There had been an increase in popularity for the things. They had big eyes and little mouths, and they blinked and spoke in high-pitched voices. They were creepy as fuck, but apparently every kid in existence wanted one. And while they couldn’t get another order on Star Wars Starfighter LEGO sets, they managed to get a fresh order of the creepy-as-fuck dolls every other week.</p><p>Eddie had thankfully managed to avoid too much seasonal rage. The worst he’d had to deal with was at the beginning of December when he’d told a ten-year-old to stop removing a dragon toy from its packaging. He had said it as nice as he could, but that didn’t stop the kid’s mom from marching over and snapping, “Don’t you talk to my kid like that!”</p><p>He couldn’t help but bite back, “Well I’m sorry. I just figured you wouldn’t want to pay for something your kid decided to tear out of its packaging.”</p><p>“Pay for it?!” she had shrieked. “I’m not paying for-”</p><p>Eddie had walked away at that point, leaving the woman fuming and demanding to speak to the manager.</p><p>Thankfully, his coworkers had his back and lied that their manager had stepped out momentarily...but that they would <em>definitely </em>extend the message that she’d had to deal with a rude worker scolding her kid.</p><p>They did not extend the message. And thankfully the woman hadn’t been back in the store.</p><p>"Have a nice rest of your evening and happy holidays!" Eddie heard Phil say joyfully.</p><p>Eddie stopped restocking the dolls long enough to turn and see the catty woman who had been berating his coworker walk bouncily out of the store, carrying a free toy to compensate for the "trouble" she had just gone through. She clearly felt vindicated. Never mind the fact that the price of the toy she was carrying would come out of the paycheck of the worker she had just verbally abused.</p><p>“Happy holidays to you too, lady,” Eddie muttered to himself.</p><p>“Heya, Eds!”</p><p>Eddie jumped in surprise, cursing and almost dropping one of the creepy dolls. He spun around, causing the bell on his elf hat to jingle wildly.</p><p>It was Richie. He had a little scruff decorating his face and he was wearing thick glasses, but it was still undeniably Richie.</p><p>“Oh, didn’t know elves were allowed to swear. <em>Especially </em>during the holidays. Isn’t that breaking some sort of elf law?” Richie grinned.</p><p>Eddie’s face burned with embarrassment as he realized Richie was seeing him in his <em>stupid </em>elf costume.</p><p>Shit, what was he <em>doing here?</em></p><p><em>“What are you doing here?” </em>Eddie snapped.</p><p>Richie didn’t falter at all under the harsh tone, “Need to get a gift for the nephew. Finally saved up enough to get him one of those big Hot Wheel tracks, and I heard this is the best toy store in town.”</p><p>“Or you heard I worked here and wore a stupid outfit,” Eddie said, going back to stocking the creepy dolls.</p><p>“Not at all. Besides, I think it’s a cute outfit,” Richie replied. “Really brings out your eyes.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Is your real dream to become a dentist?”</p><p>Eddie slammed the doll he was holding down on the shelf and turned to face Richie again, “What do you want?”</p><p>“I already told you, I need one of those Ultimate Hot Wheels tracks.”</p><p>“Then go find it and leave me alone.”</p><p>“Don’t know where to look,” Richie shrugged. “This place is fucking massive.”</p><p>Eddie sighed and began walking in the direction he knew the desired toy was in. Richie followed.</p><p>“Well don’t be surprised if we’re out. That's been one of the most popular toys this year.”</p><p>“I’ll try and not get my hopes up. Speaking of, you coming to the Christmas party on Saturday?” Richie asked as they weaved past some kids flipping out over a video game sample.</p><p>Eddie’s stomach fluttered at that. It made him both equally nervous and excited that Richie was looking forward to seeing him at the Christmas party. But the pessimistic side of him kept nagging at his brain, eating away at the excitement until it was practically null.</p><p>Richie was just trying to be nice. Ben and Beverly had probably put him up to this. Yeah, that was probably it. They had assigned Richie to ensure that Eddie attended the Christmas party. Because they felt bad for him. They pitied Eddie and the boring, sad little life he lead.</p><p>That had to be it. Nothing more.</p><p>“If I don’t Ben will be disappointed, so...”</p><p>“So...?”</p><p>“So, yes. Probably.”</p><p>“Hell yeah! Please tell me you’ll be in the elf costume.”</p><p>Eddie actually smiled a little. “Fat chance.”</p><p>“Damn it. Guess that means I'll have to keep swinging by then."</p><p>“It would be a little creepy of you to frequent a kid’s toy shop. Here we go...” Eddie stopped in front of a stack of large toys on display. “There’s still three left so you’re in luck.”</p><p>There was a price sign that showed the toys were fifteen percent off...which really wasn’t a huge deal at all because the things were normally two hundred bucks.</p><p>“Awesome possum. Thanks, Eds,” Richie said, grabbing one of the large toys from the stack.</p><p>Eddie really needed to get back to restocking toys, but instead he followed Richie up to the checkout counter. Unfortunately, Phil was there too, chatting it up with customers while keeping a threateningly watchful eye on his employees. Eddie and Richie were in the middle of a conversation when Phil rudely interrupted.</p><p>“How was your experience shopping with us today? Find what you were looking for?” he asked Richie with a big salesman smile. “Eddie, did you share our special deal with this gentleman?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No, because he already seemed like this purchase alone was kind of a lot.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eddie didn’t say that though.</p><p>“No I haven’t.”</p><p>Phil gave him a disapproving look before looking back at Richie, “If you want to spend fifty more bucks on another item you get twenty percent off your next purchase. Offer expires December thirtieth!”</p><p>Eddie fought the urge to roll his eyes. He did, however, let out an annoyed exhale.</p><p>Richie gave him an amused glance before saying, “Experience? Great. Found exactly what I was looking for thanks to Eddie here. Spending more money? Hard pass.”</p><p>“You sure?” Phil pressed. “We have-”</p><p>“Yes,” Richie answered a bit more forcefully. “But thanks.”</p><p>Phil deflated a bit, appearing disappointed that Richie wasn’t willing to fork over even more money. “Okay, no problem. Have a good rest of your night and happy holidays.”</p><p>“You too,” Richie nodded, and Phil walked away to politely hassle more customers. “Well he’s really fucking annoying.”</p><p>“Right?” Eddie laughed.</p><p>“Is he also responsible for this?” Richie flicked the bell on Eddie’s elf hat.</p><p>“Yes,” the young lady behind the checkout counter muttered as she scanned Richie’s item.</p><p>“I feel for you guys. For my first job I had to wear a rodent costume outside of a Chuck E. Cheese,” Richie said.</p><p>Eddie snorted, “Seriously?”</p><p>“It got hot as shit in that fucking thing,” Richie replied.</p><p>“Okay, you win. That’s definitely worse,” Eddie said.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know...at least my manager was kinda cool. He let me take home the leftover mess-up pizzas.”</p><p>“Wow,” Eddie said sarcastically. “Livin’ the good life.”</p><p>“Right?” Richie smiled.</p><p>Eddie smiled back.</p><p>Richie held the large toy in his arms as they made their way to the front of the store.  Eddie wasn’t sure why he was still hanging around when he had a job to get back to, but he found himself wishing that Richie didn’t have to go. Or, that maybe, he could just quit this stupid, humiliating job and leave with him.</p><p>“Thanks for the help, Eds,” Richie said. “Aidan always gets super excited when he sees this thing come on TV. This may get me crowned Best Uncle Ever.”</p><p>“It’s no problem,” Eddie said. “Best Uncle Ever, huh? That's a pretty big title. Think you're ready for it?"</p><p>"I don't know, but I'm willing to try."</p><p>Eddie hesitated for a moment as he thought about asking a question that could potentially be too personal of territory, but it had been at the back of his mind since the tree farm. "So, if you and Beverly aren’t like, related at all...did you just decide to appoint yourself as Aidan's uncle? Or, how did that happen?”</p><p>Richie didn't seem to mind the question though, answering with ease, “Well, I’ve known Beverly for a long ass time. And...let’s just say I’ve been around Aidan since before he was even born...so the title just kinda fell into my lap.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. I had Beverly come live with me when she found out she was pregnant. And then they just kinda...stayed for a few years afterward. Wouldn’t have it any other way though. I love ‘em.”</p><p>Eddie smiled softly at that. He didn’t know all that much about Beverly, but he knew how important it was to be and to feel loved. She was a lucky lady. And Aidan was a lucky kid.</p><p>Eddie decided to dig deeper, “So did you guys, like...were you...dating, or-“</p><p>“Me and Bev?” Richie furrowed his eyebrows. “Hell no! No, no, no. We’ve never dated. Never will either.”</p><p>Eddie felt relieved, and he hoped it didn’t show on his face. "Never?”</p><p>“No. Never,” Richie stated. “She has Ben and I’m...I’m gay as fuck, so...”</p><p>Eddie almost choked on his own tongue, and he was fairly certain a strange sort of expression crossed over his face as his eyes widened.</p><p>A heavy, awkward silence fell between them, and Eddie wasn’t sure how long he just stood there staring before clearing his throat and saying awkwardly, “Ben’s a good guy.”</p><p>“Yeah. He’s awesome. He really good for her. And he’ll make an awesome dad for Aidan some day,” Richie said in a tone of voice that was unreadable. “Well I guess I gotta run. Need to go tend the bar tonight.”</p><p>“Which bar?”</p><p>"The Dirty Carp.”</p><p>“The...The Dirty Carp?"</p><p>"Yep. Classiest bar in the entire state of New York," Richie joked.</p><p>"Can’t say I’ve heard of it.”</p><p>“Probably for the best. It's a pretty sketchy place," Richie said before switching to a twangy accent. "Not a suitable place for a cute lil elf like yourself."</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Richie smiled. “See you at the party, Eds Spaghedds.”</p><p>“Oh, hey, uh...”</p><p>Richie stopped and turned.</p><p>“Thanks for the tree...and the, uh...the ornament. It’s, uh, they’re great.”</p><p>“It’s no problem. I think the little guy was destined to go home with you,” Richie replied.</p><p>”Don’t you have to be in a Hallmark Christmas movie to say something like that?”</p><p>Richie laughed, ”See ya, Eds.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eddie was in a much better mood as he worked the last hour of his shift.</p><p>Even as he went back to restocking the creepy dolls, his mind kept wandering back to Richie. Phil scolded him at one point for taking too long with restocking, but even that wasn’t enough to bring his mood down.</p><p>And as he drove home, his mind kept wandering to Saturday. The Christmas party was only a few days away, and whereas before Eddie had been kind of dreading it, now he was rather excited. It was a chance to see Richie again, and this time it would be outside of work.</p><p>And he would <em>not </em>be wearing a stupid elf costume.</p><p>The first thing Eddie saw when he walked inside his shoebox apartment was the small Christmas tree.</p><p>Eddie couldn’t help but wonder whether he should get Richie a gift as well.</p><p>It's not like he had <em>asked</em> for Richie to get him the little Christmas tree. If anything, he’d made it abundantely clear he could care less whether he had the thing or not. Yet, now it seemed anytime he looked at it, he couldn’t help but smile. Any time he caught a whiff of its scent he felt a rush of warm solace. Whenever he woke up in the morning and observed the sparkly ornament catch the light of the early sun creeping through the window, he felt like oddly peaceful.</p><p>It was an unexpected gift that brought just a little bit of cheer and happiness to his boring life and drab, little apartment. A sprinkling of Christmas magic.</p><p>And it smelled good.</p><p>Eddie wanted to return the act of kindness. He just didn’t know how.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p><b>. </b> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to talk to me:</p><p>  <a href="https://itjammy.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/softplaidpjs">Twitter</a> 🔞</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cranberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello! Hope everyone had a great New Years Eve/Day!</p><p>**TWs in end notes**</p><p> </p><p>Day 18: Cranberry </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie thought about what to get for Richie during his entire shift the next morning, and as it turned out, it was hard to figure out a gift for a guy he hardly knew.</p><p>Richie had been wearing a red and black flannel coat when they had first met. Was his favorite color red? Black? Maybe he wanted another flannel? Eddie was pretty sure he'd seen a hole in the sleeve of the one he'd been wearing...</p><p>He hadn’t been wearing a hat. Maybe Richie needed a hat? Or maybe he didn’t <em> like </em>hats.</p><p>He had been wearing glasses at the toy store yesterday. Eddie could get him a new glasses case. No, that was lame...</p><p>Once his shift ended, he walked to the food court, still clad in his elf costume. He ordered a smoothie, sat down at a table, and called Ben.</p><p>“What kinds of things does Richie like? Why?” Ben asked.</p><p>“I want to give him a gift at the Christmas party,” Eddie replied. “But I have no idea what.”</p><p>“Why?” Ben asked again.</p><p>“He bought me a tree.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Well he’s not expecting anything in return, Eds, he was just-”</p><p>“I know, but it was kind of a nice thing to do or whatever, so...I just wanted to return the favor I guess. Any ideas?” Eddie said, trying to sound dismissive rather than reveal that he was actually slightly stressing about it.</p><p>“Well...” Ben sighed. “He likes comic books.”</p><p>“Isn’t he like, thirty-five?”</p><p>“Thirty-four,” Ben corrected.</p><p>Eddie shook his head, “Anything else?”</p><p>“Hm...he could use some nice cologne or aftershave,” Ben offered.</p><p>“I’m not <em> dating </em> the guy!”</p><p>“Sorry, I’m trying,” Ben said, smile clear in his voice.</p><p>“Who you talking to, hon?” Beverly’s voice appeared.</p><p>“Eddie.”</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>“He’s trying to find a gift for Richie.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes, “Stop. It’s nothing big.”</p><p>“Right, right,” Beverly grinned. “He likes comic books.”</p><p>“So I’ve heard. What is he, a man-child?” Eddie said. </p><p>“Kinda,” Beverly replied. “He plays the guitar. You could get him a cool sticker for his case or something.”</p><p>Eddie’s heart flipped at that. He couldn’t help but imagine what Richie looked like when he played. How his eyebrows would furrow and his eyes would close as he slipped into a zone. How his lips would purse in focus. Eddie wondered if he sang or just mouthed words as he played.</p><p>“That’s an idea...” Eddie nodded.</p><p>“I’m sure he'll love whatever you decide to get, Eds,” Ben said.</p><p>“Yeah, well...” Eddie said dismissively again. “Guy got me a tree.”</p><p>Ben chuckled. “Right.”</p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll start looking. I’ll talk to you guys later,” Eddie said.</p><p>“Hey, real quick, Eds...what did Richie buy from Ernie’s yesterday?” Beverly asked in a tone that made Eddie wonder if he should answer honestly or not.</p><p>“Uh...a race car thing,” Eddie replied hesitantly.</p><p>Beverly sighed. “I told him not to!”</p><p>“Why? Did you get it for Aidan already or something?” Eddie asked, confused about why she would get so upset over Richie simply buying a Christmas gift for her son.</p><p>“No, it’s not that. It’s...it’s nothing. Was it on sale at least?”</p><p>Was it on sale? Why did it matter if it was...</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>“A little?” Eddie answered.</p><p>Beverly sighed again. “Okay. Thanks, Eds.”</p><p>“Well, wait. You’re not going to like...get mad at him are you? I mean, I feel like I just got him in trouble or something,” Eddie said.</p><p>Beverly smiled a little, “Of course not. Good luck shopping, Eds.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Eddie walked around the mall, sucking down his smoothie and chewing on the straw in contemplation. None of the stores he passed peaked his interest. He entered a couple anyway just for the heck of it only to leave feeling frustrated.</p><p>He walked out to his car empty handed and drove home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> . </b>
</p><p>
  <b> . </b>
</p><p>
  <b> . </b>
</p><p>
  <b> . </b>
</p><p>
  <b> . </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Eddie tucked his gray wool scarf into the neckline of his black parka, then pulled a black beanie onto his head. It was below freezing out and he, for some reason, decided to go out. He was going to visit Richie at The Dirty Carp, but it was <em> only </em> so he could investigate for a gift idea. That was <em> it. </em>Nothing more. Nothing less.</p><p>Why else would he be going out on a Tuesday?</p><p>Much to his surprise, the bar was only fifteen minutes away. The neon Open sign was giving off a steady hum as it blinked on and off.</p><p>The place was definitely shoddy. That much he could see from the outside. Eddie stepped inside and kicked the excess rock salt from his leather, ankle boots.</p><p>The air smelled faintly of stale beer and cigarette smoke, and Eddie’s fingers twitched for the inhaler that was no longer in his pocket. It hadn't been for years. He didn’t actually have asthma, but that didn’t stop him from reaching for it from time to time. Especially when he was nervous.</p><p>Eddie looked around. He could tell that he was definitely going to stand out like a sore thumb. Not that there were many current patrons.</p><p>He saw an older couple in a back booth and another old guy sitting at the end of the bar, looking like he was a single drink away from passing out.</p><p>And then there was Richie, standing out like an equally sore thumb, if not more, in his thick glasses, lilac Pink Floyd shirt and eighties-style pink, purple, and green button-up. He was talking with another bartender, but he noticed Eddie right away. He looked surprised for a moment before smiling widely.</p><p>“Eds! Is that you?” he called across the small bar. “Aw, no elf costume?”</p><p>Eddie smiled and let out a relieved breath, happy that Richie wasn’t staring at him like some kind of stalker freak.</p><p>“No elf costume,” Eddie shook his head and sat on a stool...far away from the drunken old man at the end of the bar.</p><p>“Damn,” Richie said before gesturing to the other bartender he had been talking with. “This is Bill. Bill, this is-”</p><p>“Eddie,” Bill nodded. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”</p><p>Richie actually looked embarassed at that. A blush bloomed on his face and he tensely wringed his hands together.</p><p>He kept his eyes away from Eddie’s gaze as he said, “Uh, no. No he hasn’t.”</p><p>While Eddie hadn’t known Richie long at all, he still couldn’t have pictured him to ever behave in such a way.</p><p>It was adorable.</p><p>Richie hurried off, murmuring something about needing to switch out a keg line. Bill grinned after him before looking back at Eddie, “Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Eddie.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>It didn’t take long for Richie to emerge again. He looked recovered, though still a tad sheepish, but it was easily overpowered by his loud personality.</p><p>“Anyway!” he announced, grabbing an ice cube from the condiment cooler and slipping it in the back of Bill’s shirt as he passed.</p><p>Bill almost spilled the pint glass he had been filling with beer. He gave a cry of surprise but smiled good-naturedly, “Fucker.”</p><p>Richie waggled his eyebrows at him before turning to Eddie, “Now, where were we?”</p><p>“We were at the fact that you’re a shitty bartender,” Eddie replied. “I’ve been here five minutes and you still haven’t asked me what I want to drink.”</p><p>“I just wasn’t sure if Santa would approve. This is the busiest time of the year for you guys.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Eddie said blandly.</p><p>“But I guess an elf’s job is never really done, is it?”</p><p>“Seriously, the elf jokes are getting old. Get some new material.”</p><p>“I guess if you’re gonna drink something though, it might as well be now. Don’t want you missing elf practice. Head elf will be pissed if you miss the musical number.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“WHY WEREN’T YOU AT ELF PRACTICE?!” Richie shouted, mimicking the head elf’s voice from <em> Rudolph </em>.</p><p>Eddie couldn’t help it. He sputtered out a laugh.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up!”</p><p>Richie looked so very proud that he had gotten Eddie to laugh. Like it was some kind of great accomplishment.</p><p>Though, to Richie, it was. Eddie’s laugh was music to his ears. The sound made Richie’s heart thrum in delight.</p><p>Richie proceeded to do a Yukon Cornelius impression, and Eddie laughed even harder. “What the fuck is with you and kiddie Christmas movies?”</p><p>“They’re the best!” Richie crossed his arms. “When I was a kid, I wanted to grow up and be just like Snow Miser. Comedy legend.”</p><p>“That explains a lot actually,” Eddie replied.</p><p>“<em> The Year Without a Santa Claus </em>is the very first movie I watch every Christmas season. And then I proceed to watch it five more times throughout the month of December."</p><p>Eddie shook his head and smiled again. The more time he spent with Richie, the clearer it was how much of a dork he was.</p><p>A big, stupid, lovable dork.</p><p>“I haven’t seen those movies since elementary school,” Eddie said.</p><p>Richie gasped dramatically. “You’re killin’ me Eds. You’re killin’ me!”</p><p>“Do you live, breathe, and eat movie lines?”</p><p>“It’s my second language," Richie replied simply.</p><p>Eddie shook his head again, “Can I have a drink now please? Seriously, worst bartender ever.”</p><p>“Fine. What can I get you?”</p><p>“Cranberry and vodka.”</p><p>Richie grimaced, “Reliving your sorority days, Eds?”</p><p>“Shut up. I like cranberry. It's good for digestion.”</p><p>“Hm, sexy. Maybe for your next drink I can fix you a Metamucil and gin,” Richie placed his hands on the bar top, because apparently Eddie was <em> never </em>going to receive his drink.</p><p>“That sounds horrendous. I’m about to leave.”</p><p>“Alright, alright!” Richie crowed and walked away to start making Eddie’s drink.</p><p>Eddie awkwardly messed with his phone as he waited for Richie to come back. He pretended like he was texting, when in reality he was just reading new headlines and opening and closing social media apps.</p><p>After a minute or so, he gave up pretending like he had a social life and placed his phone on the bar. He fidgeted in his seat and turned to watch Richie make his drink. His big hands were wrapped around the pint glass and stainless steel shaker. He shook the cocktail as he casually spoke with the old, drunk guy at the end of the bar.</p><p>He was smiling that contagious smile again.</p><p>How could someone's smile influence him in such a way? It was surreal.</p><p>Eddie was quick to avert his eyes when Richie walked back over.</p><p>“Alright, here’s your digestion cocktail,” Richie placed the ruby drink in front of him.</p><p>“Thanks,” Eddie took a rather lengthy sip and Richie raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Good?”</p><p>“Mm,” Eddie nodded. “Yep.”</p><p>"Great. I take tips.”</p><p>Eddie snorted. “Ebenezers and Grinches don’t tip. Figured you of all people would know that."</p><p>Richie actually flinched at that, but Eddie was too busy looking at his drink to notice. “Oof. Sorry, Eds. Can’t be friends with a non-tipper.”</p><p>“That’s what it takes to shoo you away? Refusing to give you money?”</p><p>Richie nodded, flattening his hands on the bar top, “Just about the only way.”</p><p>Eddie grinned warmly into his glass. He was already halfway done with his drink, but it was helping to calm his jittering nerves so he kept sipping.</p><p>And Richie kept hanging around. Didn’t he have a job to do?</p><p>“I’m joking, you know.”</p><p>Richie smiled, “I know.”</p><p>Though, Eddie didn't miss the relief that eased into his shoulders and posture.</p><p>Shit, had he actually believed that Eddie was that much of a dick?</p><p>“My mom was a shitty tipper. She only ever tipped five percent or none at all,” Eddie explained in a rush. “I thought that was normal until I had my first job as a server.”</p><p>“Really? Damn. Hope she learned then.”</p><p>“Nope. Not at all,” Eddie replied stiffly.</p><p>“Your mom would probably think mine tipped too much then. She always went to twenty-five percent,” Richie said.</p><p>"Your mom sounds like a much better person than mine,” Eddie said rather nonchalantly.</p><p>Eddie wasn’t sure why he continued to say anything about his mother at all. Whether it was the liquor hitting him quicker than expected or the fact that Richie was so damn inviting, he wasn’t sure.</p><p>“Well, I mean Mama Tozier <em> was </em>amazing, but I don’t know your mom, so-"</p><p>Eddie downed the rest of his cranberry vodka and slammed the glass down on the bar. “I do. She sucks. Can I have another?”</p><p>Richie looked rather stunned, but he recovered quickly and reached for the glass, “Sure, Eds.”</p><p>Eddie downed the second cocktail quicker than the first. It was so good though. Somehow it tasted better than any other cocktail he’d ever consumed.</p><p>But then again, maybe it was more so the company than anything else.</p><p>There was just something about Richie that made him want to open up. It felt like they had been friends for years...which was interesting considering Eddie hadn't even <em> liked  </em>him at first.</p><p>By eleven o’clock Eddie had complained about his family, job, and small apartment. Anyone else would have probably thought he was a bit of a whiner, but Richie took it in stride, believing that Eddie really needed to let loose and just vent his frustrations away.</p><p>Soon enough, though, it was closing time and Eddie was the only customer left.</p><p>“You have a ride home, Spaghedds?” Richie asked as he lifted a stool up onto the bar.</p><p>In his drunken state, Eddie couldn’t help but shamelessly stare at Richie’s hairy arms and strong, broad shoulders. Even dressed in the tacky, obnoxious button-up, he looked amazingly good.</p><p>Eddie had never yearned for <em> anyone </em>like this before.</p><p>What was <em> wrong </em>with him?</p><p>He continued watching as Richie lifted the remaining stools up onto the bar, save for Eddie’s, who hadn’t even noticed that he was the only patron left. He also hadn’t noticed that Bill had clicked the Open sign off nearly an hour ago.</p><p>Nor did he see that Bill was smirking in amusement, glancing up at Eddie every so often as he counted the register.</p><p>“Eds?” Richie asked, looking at him with concern.</p><p>“Hm?” he noised dumbly.</p><p>“Do you have a ride home?” he repeated.</p><p>“Oh, uh...” Eddie shuffled his feet as he continued sitting on the bar stool. “Sorry. You're trying to close up. I'll just-”</p><p>“No, man. Hang out, it’s cool. I just want to make sure you get home alright.”</p><p>Eddie’s heart fluttered from his chest up into his throat.</p><p>“Oh. Thanks, but I, uh...I have a ride,” he slurred.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah. I'm...I’ve...I drove.”</p><p>Richie suddenly looked horrified. “Yeah, no. That's not happening.”</p><p>“Yeah. I, uh...I’ll call a cab or something. It’ll be fine,” Eddie waved his hand, trying to act nonchalant about it, but on the inside he was freaking out.</p><p>He <em>hated</em> public transportation. It was a cesspool of germs.</p><p>“I’ll drive you home,” Richie said. “Just need thirty more minutes.”</p><p>“You don’t have to!” Eddie slurred loudly, his volume awareness having gone out the window two hours prior.</p><p>“It’s no big deal,” Richie shrugged.</p><p>Eddie took another sip of his watered-down cocktail before murmuring, “Thanks."</p><p>Richie finished sweeping, mopping, and wiping down tables. He counted his tips...which took hardly any time at all. Bill talked quietly with him behind the bar. He placed a hand on Richie's shoulder, who was looking crestfallen as nodded his head.</p><p>When Richie walked over to fetch Eddie, though, he was all smiles again.</p><p>"Ready Eddie?"</p><p>"Lame rhyme," Eddie blurringly blurted, causing Bill and Eddie to laugh.</p><p>Richie led Eddie out to his car. The bitterly cold air was biting at their skin, though Richie was the only one actually feeling it. Eddie, on the other hand, felt incredibly warm.</p><p>“Will my car be okay here?” Eddie asked once he collapsed into the passenger seat.</p><p>“Yeah. People leave their cars here all the time,” Richie replied, ensuring that the heat was cranked to the max. “Sorry, it takes a bit for my car to heat up.”</p><p>“Can’t ‘ven feel it.”</p><p>Richie smirked. “Right.”</p><p>“Don’t laugh at me!”</p><p>Richie did though. He laughed, causing his hot breath to billow out into the frigid air.</p><p>“Stop!” Eddie whined. “S’mbarrassing.”</p><p>“Come on, we’ve all been there,” Richie said.</p><p>“Then you gotta...you gotta catch up then. Whaddya say?” Eddie flung his head back against the headrest and lazily turned his face toward Richie, who chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>"I don’t think so, Eds.”</p><p>“Why not?” Eddie whined again. “I don’t like being th-the only drunk one!”</p><p>“Sorry!” Richie laughed out.</p><p>“You’re still laughing at me,” Eddie stated seriously.</p><p>“Yes I am.”</p><p>They continued bantering for a few minutes until Eddie suddenly realized that the world was moving outside his window. When had Richie started driving? Where was he taking him? How did he know where to go? Eddie hadn't even given him his address.</p><p>“You wouldn’t tell me, remember?” Richie replied, because apparently Eddie had spoken the latter concern.</p><p>“You never asked, asshole!”</p><p>“Yes I did! But you yelled, ‘No! You don’t get to know because you’re a dick!’” Richie said, giving an impersonation of Eddie’s loud, drunken voice.</p><p>“You’re so wrong. How’s feel t’be so <em> wrong?” </em>Eddie flung his hands down on his legs like they suddenly weighed twenty extra pounds.</p><p>Richie actually giggled at that. He <em> giggled. </em></p><p>It was so fucking cute.</p><p>“Me?" Richie sputtered in surprise. "I don’t know about that, Eds Spaghedds."</p><p>Shit, Eddie had spoken his thoughts out loud <em> again. </em></p><p>But he couldn’t turn it off. His mouth just kept moving and words just kept...spilling out.</p><p>Eddie continued babbling for a couple of minutes until he lost consciousness.</p><p>He stayed asleep, even as Richie pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex and turned off the car.</p><p>“Eds? Hey, Eds,” Richie reached over and shook Eddie’s shoulder.</p><p>Eddie mumbled something, but his eyes stayed closed.</p><p>“Eddie, we’re here. Come on, wake up,” Richie tried again, but Eddie remained unconscious.</p><p>Richie’s head dropped to his chest as he sighed. He shoved his keys into his coat pocket and unbuckled. The car door gave a noisome creak as he opened it and stepped right onto some ice.</p><p>His apartment complex really sucked at salting the parking lot, and Richie had definitely slipped and fallen more than once.</p><p>Beverly had been in her last few months of pregnancy during her first winter living with him, and he always made sure she called or texted him when she pulled in after work or shopping so he could run out and aid her across the ice. One of those times, she had slipped and fallen right on top of him, leaving him with a sprained ankle. Not that he cared. He was just happy that she landed on her butt right on his stomach. That was a much better alternative than having her land on the cold hard ice and risk hurting herself or the baby.</p><p>Richie breathed into his hands for warmth as he walked around to the passenger side door.</p><p>“Alright, elf boy. Time to go,” Richie said as he leaned inside the car and unbuckled Eddie’s seatbelt.</p><p>Eddie let out a strange, guttural snore as Richie situated his body like he were some kind of puppet with cut strings. Richie planted his feet as he lifted him out of the car with ample difficulty. He kicked the car door shut and made his way across the parking lot as carefully as possible.</p><p>“Fuck,” Richie hissed out as he slipped a little.</p><p>Meanwhile, Eddie was absolutely zero help in his arms.</p><p>“Damn it, Eds,” Richie gritted out as he struggled with the door. “You’re lucky your fucking adorable.”</p><p>Once he was finally inside his small apartment, he plopped Eddie onto the couch. Eddie hummed and snuggled his face against the ogee patterned throw pillow while Richie bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>He was getting too old for this.</p><p>He was about to take off his coat and ratty old moccasins when he realized he’d left his wallet in the car. </p><p>“Fuck,” he said under his breath.</p><p>Richie hurriedly grabbed the bathroom trashcan and placed it on the floor by Eddie’s head.</p><p>“Stay," he pointed at him like he were a dog.</p><p>Eddie remained unconscious, snoring slightly against the pillow.</p><p>Richie slipped and slid across the parking lot to his car, amazed that he'd managed to stay on his feet the entire time. When he got back up to his apartment, Eddie was nowhere to be found.</p><p>The small trashcan was tipped over, the contents spilled haphazardly on the floor. Eddie's coat, hat, and scarf were discarded in a trail on the floor.</p><p>Richie furrowed his eyebrows. He unzipped his coat and dropped his wallet on the tiny kitchen counter.</p><p>“Eds?” he called out. “Eddie?”</p><p>Then he heard the unmistakable sound of someone getting sick.</p><p>Richie sighed and walked into the kitchenette. He got some water before walking toward the bathroom where, sure enough, Eddie was crouched in front of the toilet, breathing heavily in the aftermath of his upchucking.</p><p>Richie grimaced, trying his best not to look in the toilet as he kicked a foot up and flushed it.</p><p>Eddie groaned.</p><p>Richie sat on the floor and offered the cup in his hand, “Water?”</p><p>Eddie groaned again, but accepted it. He clumsily swished the water around in his mouth before spitting it out into the toilet bowl.</p><p>“'sgusting,” he murmured, barely comprehensible.</p><p>“Yeahhhh,” Richie nodded.</p><p>Then, all too suddenly, Eddie’s face scrunched up and he sniffed loudly. Tears began spilling from his eyes and he turned his face away.</p><p>Richie froze, stunned by the sudden outpour of emotion.</p><p>“Hey, hey, woah...” he tentatively placed a hand on Eddie’s back. “What’s up, Eds?”</p><p>Eddie didn't respond. His shoulders shook as he cried harder.</p><p>“Eddie...Eddie, come on. It’ll be okay. Okay? It’ll-”</p><p>“So ‘mbarrassing,” Eddie sobbed. “So fucking embarrassing.”</p><p>“Hey, come on,” Richie tried again. “I’ve been in your shoes before. It’s okay.”</p><p>“No, it’s...you don’t understand,” Eddie rubbed his face against his arms, his voice muffled by the sleeve of his button-up...because at some point in his frenzy to the bathroom, he'd stripped himself of his parka.</p><p>“Understand what?” Richie asked in clear confusion.</p><p>Eddie whipped his head up and he looked at Richie with horribly bloodshot eyes. Tears soaked his cheeks and snot threatened to pour from his nose.</p><p>It made Richie’s heart hurt.</p><p>“I’m not...I’m such a-a-a fucking embarrassing <em> loser!” </em>he exclaimed, voice thick with emotion.</p><p>“Eddie-”</p><p>“No! I’m a-a nothing. A n-nobody!”</p><p>“No you’re not, man,” Richie pressed with a hint of urgency. “I don’t understand why you’re saying-”</p><p>“I can’t even handle a few stupid cranberry cocktails!”</p><p>“Well, to be fair, it was more than a few,” Richie reasoned. “I guess I shouldn’t have kept serving you. I’m sorr-”</p><p>“No that’s not the point! You’re missing the point!”</p><p>“Okay, so what’s the point?” Richie asked with amazing patience.</p><p>“I left home to m-make something of myself, but what the fuck have I even accomplished, huh? Nothing! Absolutely fucking nothing! I dress up in an elf costume and deal with angry moms and bratty kids all day! My only friend is Ben-"</p><p>"Ben's a great guy though," Richie chimed in.</p><p>Eddie glared at him, <em>"Not</em> the <em>point."</em></p><p>Richie actually shut up.</p><p>Eddie's face smoothed out to something less frustrated, fading into something much more tired.</p><p>"I’m just...I’m sick of it. I’m so, so sick of it,” Eddie buried his face in his hand.</p><p>Richie had no idea where all of this was coming from, but he had a feeling it had been building up for a long time. And the alcohol was making it all flow out in an endless stream of heavy emotion.</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't have left. That maybe it would have been better for everyone if...I don’t know,” Eddie murmured.</p><p>It almost seemed like he was talking more to himself than Richie at that point.</p><p>“Left where?”</p><p>“My mom’s!” Eddie replied in frustration. “I didn’t leave until I was like f-fucking...fucking way too old to be living there. It’s...”</p><p>“Oh, okay...right. Um...” Richie said, as Eddie dropped his head onto his arms again.</p><p>He wasn't sure what to say. Eddie had fed him a lot of information at the bar in his drunken state, but it had been rather jumbled and a little hard to understand.</p><p>Richie let out a heavy breath. He didn't fully understand Eddie’s situation, but it sounded like...a lot. To say the least. And all he wanted was to make him feel better, if even just a little bit.</p><p>“Look, all I know is what you told me at the bar..." Richie tried, treading lightly since Eddie was so heated. "So I know I don’t know <em> everything, </em>but it sounds like you were right to leave. I mean, for one thing, you’re an adult. You can make your own decis-”</p><p>“<em> Exactly!” </em>Eddie shouted, flinging his head back up.</p><p>Richie jumped and quickly retracted his hand from Eddie’s back.</p><p>“Exactly! I’m a grown ass man and I shouldn’t be made to feel <em> guilty </em> for leaving my mommy’s-” Eddie blanched at his slip-up, but he quickly corrected himself. “ <em> Mother’s </em>house.”</p><p>“Who’s making you feel guilty?”</p><p>“My mom, my aunt, my cousins...” Eddie replied, counting them off on his fingers. “The only one who doesn’t make me feel like shit is my grandma because she's really old and just doesn't give a shit.”</p><p>Richie bit the inside of his lips, contemplating whether he should continue to ask questions or just let Eddie drunkenly vent.</p><p>At least he had stopped crying.</p><p>“Allow me to be super nosy here...” Richie said, and Eddie snorted. “At the bar you said that your mom made you believe things that weren’t real. What exactly...I mean, what does that mean?”</p><p>Eddie’s face contorted again and fresh tears fell from his eyes.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Richie got a clean roll of toilet paper from under the sink. He ripped off a few squares and handed them to Eddie.</p><p>Eddie loudly and wetly blew his nose, making sad little whimpers into the paper.</p><p>“Sorry,” Eddie shook his head. “Ugh, fuck, I’m being such a damn baby.”</p><p>Richie fought the urge to pull him into his arms.</p><p>Because, shit, he just looked so <em> sad. </em>And Richie didn’t like it. Not one bit. He wanted to see the smile again that had adorned his face earlier in the night. He wanted to hear the laughter that had decorated the air so beautifully in the drabness of the bar.</p><p>Richie decided that he didn’t need to know the specifics. Whatever it was that his mother did that broke him down like this-</p><p>“She, uh...she made me believe I was sick,” Eddie said, keeping his eyes away from Richie’s.</p><p>“What?” Richie stated rather than asked.</p><p>“She, uh...for years she convinced me that I had all these medical conditions. She just kept adding to the list as I got older...I had asthma, my immune system was more compromised than the other kids, I was at a higher risk of cancer...anything she could think of, she convinced me I had. I ended up needing a fanny pack for all my placebo medications. I even had a labeled day-by-day pill container like some kind of old person,” Eddie dejectedly laughed. “Needless to say, I figured it out. Some girl at the pharmacy let the cat out of the bag. Told me all my medications were bullshit. I felt so fucking stupid."</p><p>A dark expression had fallen across Richie's features, but he kept his mouth shut as Eddie continued, “Come to find out I was actually really healthy. Which was a shock to my system because I’d only ever known being ‘unhealthy' and 'sick.' When I confronted my mom she...she tried to argue that it was to protect me. That it was so I wouldn’t die like my father...but come to find out <em> that </em>was a lie too. My dad didn’t die. He left. He left when I was two and never looked back."</p><p>Richie was stunned. He was <em>angry.</em></p><p>How could a parent do something like that to their child? How could a mother ever justify tricking their child into believing they were sick?</p><p>Eddie shook his head as Richie remained silent. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Richie’s knees, because that was better than looking at his face. He didn’t think he could handle that. He didn’t want to see the look of disgust on Richie’s face. He didn’t want to see the regret in his eyes. Regret at having ever met him and gotten to know him at all.</p><p>Eddie could practically hear Richie’s biting words...</p><p> </p><p><em> “How the hell </em> <em> were </em> <em> you tricked for all those years? What are you, stupid?” </em></p><p><em>“Why did you stay living with your mom for so long? </em><em>Clearly</em><em> she wasn’t </em>that<em> bad.”</em></p><p> </p><p>They melded in with the disgusted expressions of his uncles and the angry voices of his aunt and cousins...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re breaking your mom’s heart, you know.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your poor mom has already been through so much with your dad and all. Now she has to deal with you too.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eddie felt tears burning his eyes again.</p><p>He didn't want to look at Richie. He couldn't. But he did need to get out of there. He didn't know how he would get home, but he knew he couldn't stay there in Richie's apartment. He had to-</p><p>“I’m really sorry, Eds.”</p><p>Eddie looked up in surprise.</p><p>Richie was looking at him with the softest sincerity. There wasn’t even a hint of disgust or ridicule.</p><p>“You didn't deserve to be treated like that. You <em> don’t </em> deserve to be treated like that. You had every right to leave, and no one should make you feel guilty about that. <em> No one </em> <em> ,”  </em> Richie stated indignantly. “Your mom fucking abused you, Eds. Your leaving is absolutely justified, dude."</p><p>Abused...huh...</p><p>Eddie had done his best to stray from that word.</p><p>That word was reserved for parents that physically hurt and assaulted their kids. That word didn’t fit his situation. His mom was just...she was just a nut job. Not an abuser.</p><p>Right?</p><p>“No one should be making you feel bad for escaping that kind of environment. Not your mom, not your cousins, not your aunt. <em> No one.” </em></p><p>Escaping? No, no, no. It’s not <em> that </em>dramatic.</p><p>But Richie was saying these things so seriously and with such earnest that Eddie couldn’t help but believe him. He was looking directly into Eddie’s eyes and speaking to him like he were an actual person and not some severe fuck-up of a human being.</p><p>Eddie believed him.</p><p>He believed this guy he had practically <em>just</em> met.</p><p>Richie made him feel comfortable, safe...</p><p>Understood.</p><p>Eddie, still very drunk and very emotional, surged forward and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck.</p><p>Richie grunted in surprise as Eddie’s body collided with his own. He was crying again, though it was less frantic and less desperate. Less like something that had been repressed for years.</p><p>If anything, they seemed like tears of relief.</p><p>Richie wrapped Eddie into his arms and hugged him back tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Eds. Shh," Richie murmured into his hair. "It’s okay. You're okay."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW for past child abuse<br/>TW for brief vomiting</p><p> </p><p>Feel free to talk to me:</p><p>  <a href="https://itjammy.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/softplaidpjs">Twitter</a> 🔞</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Snow Flurries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me? Updating this fic when Christmas is very much over? It's more likely than you think. I am DETERMINED to finish this little fic.<br/>Also, please heed the rating change! I honestly wasn't sure whether to keep it at T or what...but the contents of this chapter made me second-guess, so...</p><p>**TWs in end notes**</p><p> </p><p>Day 21: Snow Flurries</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie felt like his brain was trying to break free from his skull. His mouth tasted like sewage and his throat felt like he had chugged sandy salt water the night before.</p><p>He groaned and tried to drift back to sleep, but his eyes felt too swollen somehow. In fact, his entire face felt swollen.</p><p>He opened his eyes, squinting against the harsh light coming through the window right by his head.</p><p>What the...where was he? This wasn’t his apartment. This wasn’t his bed. These weren’t...these weren’t his <em> clothes. </em>Shit, shit shit, whose clothes were these? Last he checked, he didn’t own a <a href="https://www.ferolos.com/product/cramps-poison-ivy-t-shirt/">black and pink The Cramps t-shirt.</a></p><p>Eddie abruptly sat up, panic filling every fiber of his being. He pulled up on the waistband of the blue and white checkered flannel boxers. They were too big on him. The waist had started to slip down his hips and he <em> didn’t </em> like the feeling of the couch rubbing against the bare skin of his lower back. His <em>own</em> boxers never slipped down like this, so he <em> had </em>to be wearing someone else’s and-</p><p>Fuck. What the hell <em> happened? </em></p><p>What did he <em> do? </em></p><p>He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach from both the anxiety of it all and the fact that he was severely dehydrated and hungover.</p><p>Eddie tried his best to ignore his pounding head and piece together the puzzle of his night.</p><p>He knew he had gone to a bar...the bar that Richie worked at.</p><p>Richie.</p><p>Had he gone home with Richie? With someone else?</p><p>Fuck. He <em> really </em>hoped nothing weird or bad had happened.</p><p>Eddie groaned again and buried his face in his hands. Surely he hadn’t drank <em>that </em>much. It had just been a while since he’d "partied." He had stopped because he was tired of waking up like <em>this; </em>waking up insanely disappointed in himself with an exploding headache and virtually no memory of what he’d done.</p><p>He racked his brain, trying to remember...but all he could really recall was cranberry cocktails and getting into a car that wasn’t his own. He was also fairly certain he had sat on a bathroom floor for an extended period of time. Gross.</p><p>Though...he was fairly certain he had showered at some point. Yeah, that’s right. That's why he was wearing different clothes. Right?</p><p>The only other thing that made him feel better was he had woken up on a couch and not someone else’s bed. So that was a relief.</p><p>Eddie jumped at a sudden movement to his left. He pressed himself further against the back of the couch as though he could hide or disappear entirely from whoever else was in the room. He didn’t want to see or talk to the person he had left the bar with.</p><p>“Fuck, shit...” the figure sat up slowly, pressing his hands into the small of his back. “Ow.”</p><p>It <em> was </em>Richie.</p><p>Eddie let out a soft breath of relief. It was just Richie.</p><p>And that was a good thing, right?</p><p>Eddie stayed pressed to the back of the couch.</p><p>Richie removed his glasses from the collar of his gray cotton t-shirt that said the word “SHIRT!” If Eddie were in a better mood, he would have laughed.</p><p>Richie clumsily situated his glasses onto his face and stood crookedly off the floor.</p><p>This was the same guy he had seen carry a fucking <em> tree, </em>right? Yet right now he just looked sore and haggard.</p><p>Had he slept on the floor the entire night?</p><p>Richie’s shirt rode up the soft pooch of his belly as he stretched his arms over his head, a tired groan escaping from his throat as he did so. Eddie winced as he heard his back give a mighty <em> POP. </em></p><p>Ouch.</p><p>Richie’s breath hitched before letting out a deep, relieved sigh...as though that horrid crack actually felt <em>good.</em></p><p>"Fuck," he muttered, then his eyes widened in surprise as he locked eyes with Eddie, like he hadn’t expected him to still be there.</p><p>Suddenly, Eddie was blushing red in embarrassment and shame. Was he supposed to have left? How could he? He didn’t have a car. He may not remember much, but that much he did know.  </p><p>“Mornin’, Eds,” Richie smiled sleepily. “Surprised you’re even awake.”</p><p>Eddie didn’t know what to say. He didn’t really <em> want </em>to say anything.</p><p>Well, that was a lie. He <em> wanted </em> to ask what the hell had happened. He wanted to ask why he was waking up in Richie’s apartment and not his own. He wanted Richie to just <em>offer up</em> the information rather than Eddie having to go through the mortifying ordeal of <em> asking </em> like some kind of college kid who couldn’t handle his liquor. Why did Eddie have to <em> ask? </em></p><p>He wanted Richie to tell him all that had happened. He wanted Richie to stop staring at him like he was an abandoned puppy he had just rescued from the snowy streets. Why was he <em> looking </em>at him like that? What the hell had Eddie done to warrant such a look?</p><p>He knew he was irrationally annoyed, but he was disoriented and hungover, so he felt he was allowed a pass.</p><p>Eddie's head gave a horrible throb and he groaned lowly in his throat, closing his eyes tightly against the pain. He desperately wanted to just curl back up under the blanket. He wanted to cover his face so he wouldn’t have to be faced with Richie’s gaze anymore. He wanted... he just wanted...</p><p>“Want some coffee?” Richie asked.</p><p>Fuck, <em> yes. </em></p><p>“And water? Please?” Eddie rasped.</p><p>Richie smirked and walked into the kitchenette. He filled a cup with tap water and Eddie bit his tongue so as not to cringe and ask for a bottle instead. Eddie didn’t trust tap water, but right now he was just so <em> thirsty. </em></p><p>“Looking pretty rough there, Eds,” Richie said as he handed him the glass of water.</p><p>Eddie chugged it all in about five seconds then let out an unattractive gurgled belch.</p><p>Richie just chuckled and snatched the glass so he could go fill it again.</p><p>“Fuck you,” Eddie croaked.</p><p>“Hm, promise?” Richie replied cheekily.</p><p>It was just harmless teasing. Richie wasn’t actually expecting anything in return. To Eddie, though, in his muddled, throbbing, slightly paranoid brain, the words sounded biting and harsh. Like Richie was truly expecting...<em> something </em>from him in return.</p><p>Eddie immediately felt betrayed and hurt.</p><p>Richie didn’t seem to notice, instead focusing on the fact that he only had a little bit of coffee left. It was barely enough for half a pot.</p><p>Richie closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath before tossing the empty bag into the trash.</p><p>The smell of coffee and the clicking of the machine as it began to brew brought him some comfort. He collected himself and put a smile back on his face.</p><p>“Coffee’s brewing,” he announced, walking back over to the couch, where Eddie was sitting cross-legged with a throw pillow on his lap.</p><p>“Great," he replied stiffly.</p><p>He didn’t even look up as Richie placed a new cup of water on the coffee table in front of him.</p><p>Richie sat on the other end of the couch, and he didn’t miss the way Eddie stiffened and scooted further down the length of it.</p><p>“Eds? You okay?”</p><p>“Did...did we...” Eddie started, though the question trailed off.</p><p>Eddie kept his eyes on the water glass. He watched with laser focus as a drip slipped down the side and onto the table. What kind of heathen didn’t own coasters?</p><p>He could feel Richie’s eyes on him.</p><p>“Where are my clothes?” Eddie murmured.</p><p>“Folded in the bathroom. They might be kinda damp though,” Richie answered with a grin. “You decided to shower without taking them off.”</p><p>Eddie let out a short sigh of relief because, okay, that’s one thing about his night cleared up...the reason he was wearing another person’s clothes rather than his own.</p><p>“And why did I decide to...I mean, we didn’t...did we...” Eddie was fiddling his fingers anxiously, not wanting to say the actual words as though that would automatically make them true. “Did we sleep together?”</p><p>Richie's smile fell right off his face. His gaze hardened. Not that Eddie noticed because he was once again looking at the neglected glass of water.</p><p>“No," Richie answered soberly.</p><p>Eddie looked up again, obvious suspicion on his face.</p><p>Richie was confused and...a little hurt, if he was being honest. Did Eddie really think he would take advantage of him like that?</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that to you, Eds,” Richie said earnestly. “You couldn't drive so I decided to take you back to your apartment. Only...you wouldn't give me the address. Then you passed out in my car, I carried you up here, you threw up, we talked-”</p><p>“Talked about what?”</p><p>Richie pursed his lips in contemplation, unsure of how much he should actually divulge. He already seemed suspicious though, so he figured the truth was the better option, even if it meant embarrassing him.</p><p>“You talked about your shitty, crazy mom, your-”</p><p>Eddie let out a loud groan, letting his head fall back on the couch.</p><p>Richie smiled slightly and continued, “You talked about how abusive she was- well, those weren’t your words, but...”</p><p>That word struck something in Eddie. He physically jolted on the couch.</p><p><em>That</em> <em>word</em> sparked something in his memory. He actually remembered Richie saying that and how it...made him feel. It made him feel so understood and...validated.</p><p>It made him want to cry.</p><p>Eddie blinked hard and anxiously licked his lips.</p><p>He realized Richie was still talking, so he tuned back in. “I left to get you some water, and when I came back the shower was running. I let you have your privacy, but...after an hour I figured I should check on you. And it’s a good thing I did because you had passed out in there.”</p><p>He was chuckling lightly at the last bit, scratching at his eyebrow with his thumb. And he was...blushing.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no...</em>
</p><p>Eddie felt more dread and shame as Richie said, “You obviously undressed under the water because your clothes were just...in a wet pile in the shower."</p><p>Eddie groaned again. He knew where this was going.</p><p>“So,” Richie sighed, suddenly looking very tired. “I helped you out of the shower and into a pair of dry boxers and a t-shirt and... that’s that.”</p><p>“You...you <em> helped </em>me into-”</p><p>“You couldn’t do it on your own, Eds. I’m sorry,” Richie said almost pleadingly. “I figured it was better than you waking up naked in the shower...”</p><p>“So, you...you saw me naked,” Eddie stated.</p><p>Richie shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant though the blush burning on his cheeks spoke volumes, “Nothing I haven't seen before.”</p><p>Eddie was absolutely mortified. He covered his face with his arms and let out a pathetic whine.</p><p>Richie couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his mouth.</p><p>“Shit, I’m so sorry, Rich,” he said when he emerged from hiding in his arms.</p><p>Richie shrugged again. Eddie didn't even want to <em> look </em> at Richie. He honestly didn’t know how Richie could look at <em> him. </em></p><p>He was though. And Eddie couldn't help but notice the look of slight hurt that decorated Richie’s features.</p><p>“I’m sorry for...I shouldn’t have...it’s just, waking up in an apartment that’s not my own-” Eddie tried to explain, but Richie waved him off.</p><p>“No, no, it’s...” Richie swallowed, eyebrows furrowing. “Please don’t apologize. It's fine. I... I get it.”</p><p>Eddie continued looking at him with regret, “I’m sorry, Rich. I really shouldn’t have-”</p><p>“Seriously, don’t apologize, Eds,” he interrupted again, eyebrows furrowing. “But I promise you, I would <em> never </em>take advantage of you like that. Ever. And anyone that did? I wouldn't hesitate to kick their fucking ass.”</p><p>A lump rose in Eddie’s throat at that. He didn’t deserve Richie to be so fiercely protective of him, but it felt nice anyway.</p><p>Eddie gave a choked, short sort of laugh and said, “Thanks.”</p><p>The glass of water was starting to look really appealing, so Eddie reached for it and began sipping. He fought the urge to chug it down, not wanting to make himself sick.</p><p>The coffee maker let out a shrill beep, but neither of them stood up. Neither made moves to retrieve the coffee they both so desperately desired.</p><p>Richie released a heavy sigh and turned his head to look at Eddie, who continued taking timid sups of the cool water, “Need anything for the wicked headache?”</p><p>"How did you know?" Eddie asked sarcastically.</p><p>Richie looked at him knowingly, "Believe it or not, I too have been drunk before."</p><p>Eddie snorted, "Actually, yeah. Please. Should probably eat something first though.”</p><p>Richie looked strangely nervous at that and Eddie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Did Richie think he expected him to cook or something? Shit, he wasn’t <em> that </em>much of a diva.</p><p>“I don’t need, like, a four-course meal. Just a granola bar or something is fi-”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll, uh...” Richie replied distantly. “I’ll see what I can scrounge up. I don’t really, uh...I don’t have a lot at the moment.”</p><p>Eddie suddenly felt guilty about asking for food. Richie had already done so much for him in the past twenty-four hours. He just really didn’t want to take pain killers on an empty stomach.</p><p>Richie tentatively walked into the kitchenette, as though a monster were waiting to pounce on him around the corner.</p><p>As Eddie waited on the couch, he took the time to glance around Richie’s apartment.</p><p>There were no decorations. No tree or anything. Not even string lights. Which was odd for someone like Richie...for someone who loved Christmas. He had pictured Richie’s place to look like an elf’s cottage from the North Pole or something, but instead his apartment looked...well, like Eddie’s own apartment. Bland. Boring. Dull to the point of depressing. Except at least Eddie had that little Christmas tree. Though, even that aside, Richie’s place was somehow drearier and blander than his own apartment. It didn’t fit him at all. It didn’t seem right.</p><p>After a couple minutes he decided to get up and go retrieve his clothes, suddenly feeling unpleasantly antsy in Richie t-shirt and boxers.</p><p>He paused as he looked between the two closed doors. He couldn’t remember which one was the bathroom. He really didn’t want to accidentally peer into Richie’s bedroom. That seemed oddly intimate and inappropriate…which was a little stupid considering Richie had just seen him <em> naked. </em> Still, though, Eddie couldn't help but feel like it would be trespassing or something.</p><p>Eddie had already invaded Richie’s home as a drunken mess…evidently leading Richie to believe he needed to sleep on the <em> floor </em> just so he could keep an eye on him.</p><p>Eddie picked a door.</p><p>It was the wrong choice, of-fucking-course, but instead of swiftly closing the door like he <em>should have, </em>he stayed rooted to the spot with his hand on the doorknob, staring into the bedroom.</p><p>Or…bedroom?</p><p>There was no bed. No dresser. No lamp. Not even curtains on the window.</p><p>There was nothing besides piles of clothes on the floor, a crumpled sateen blanket, and a jacket that quite obviously served as a pillow. A large, peeling, black flashlight lay on the floor next to a phone charger that was plugged into the wall. The only other things in the room were a couple of picture frames.</p><p>One of the photographs contained Richie holding Aidan in the hospital right after he was born.</p><p>Another was of he and Beverly when they were in high school; Richie was a gangly kid with thick glasses and buck teeth of different lengths.</p><p>Another frame held a black and white photo of a woman holding a toddler in her arms. She was smiling widely at the camera, her face pressed against the cheek of who was undoubtedly her son. The little boy appeared to be distracted, looking at something off-camera. He looked content in his mother’s arms, though. Happy.</p><p>He looked like Richie.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Eddie <em> really </em> felt like he was intruding.</p><p> </p><p>He quietly closed the door and turned around, jumping in surprise as he saw Richie standing there holding two mugs of steaming hot coffee.</p><p>He looked terrified and...a little angry. Like a cornered animal that was afraid of being punished or abused.</p><p>“I-I was just looking for the-“ Eddie started.</p><p>Richie clumsily plunked one of the mugs on the coffee table, the dark liquid splattering over the sides. He thrust the other mug into Eddie’s unprepared hands.</p><p>Eddie watched as Richie hurried past him and into the bedroom…if he could even call it that...slamming the door shut behind him. He emerged again in less than ten seconds, wearing jeans and a familiar red and black flannel coat. He didn’t even glance Eddie’s way as he went into the neighboring door. He came back out less than a minute later, no longer wearing his glasses and carrying Eddie’s clothes.</p><p>Richie tossed them onto the coffee table, almost spilling the disregarded cup of coffee in the process.</p><p>Eddie looked down at his damp clothes then back up at Richie, who was now by the front door tugging a black beanie onto his head.</p><p>Richie shoved his feet into a pair of ratty old leather boots and pulled his keys out of his coat pocket with trembling hands. Fuck, his hands were shaking so <em> hard. </em></p><p>Eddie wanted to walk over there, to grab his hand, soothe him, tell him it would be alright. Yet, he couldn’t move. It felt like the tension in his limbs was weighing him down, cementing him to the floor. He couldn’t manage to just <em> walk over there </em> and <em> comfort him. </em> What was <em> wrong </em>with him?</p><p>Richie was clearly upset. So upset, in fact, that he was kicking him out. He hadn’t said the actual words but that’s essentially what was happening. Eddie wasn’t stupid.</p><p>Eddie <em> was </em>appalled, though.</p><p>Was Richie worried he would judge him? Eddie would never.</p><p>So, Richie had some money issues or…something. Eddie had had his own fair share of working paycheck-to-paycheck. Nothing like <em> this, </em>but…</p><p>“You might want to put on your coat,” Richie stated lowly. “S’cold.”</p><p>Eddie visibly blanched. What was that voice? He didn’t like it. It wasn’t the regular Richie-voice he knew and had come to love.</p><p>“I’ll be out in the car. Gotta…gotta heat it up,” Richie murmured.</p><p>“Rich, I- “</p><p>“Put your coat on. It’s cold,” Richie repeated sharply, as though to intentionally interrupt any thoughts Eddie might decide to verbally put out into the world.</p><p>Eddie opened his mouth, but Richie was already out the door.</p><p>Eddie winced as the door slammed shut.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ride back to The Dirty Carp was awkward and quiet. Eddie kept opening his mouth to speak, only to change his mind and take a sip of coffee instead, swallowing the liquid down along with whatever words he thought could possibly make the situation better. He didn’t <em> know </em>what could make this better because he didn’t know for sure what was even going on.</p><p>So, Eddie just kept his coffee cup clutched to his chest, sipping at it every so often even though it had gone disgustingly cold.</p><p>Richie cleared his throat and sniffed loudly.</p><p>Eddie couldn’t help it. He looked over.</p><p>Richie’s focus remained on the road, white-knuckled grip unyielding on the steering wheel. His eyes were wet with unshed tears. He appeared to be fighting the wetness from spilling over. </p><p>Eddie’s heart plummeted into his stomach, ricocheting off every rib and taking his breath away.</p><p>Fuck, he hadn’t meant to make Richie <em> cry. </em></p><p>He felt <em> horrible </em> for…whatever he’d done.</p><p>Eddie opened his mouth and prepared to blurt out an apology, but before any kind of noise or anything could even leave his mouth, Richie interrupted.</p><p>“Don’t even, Eds. S’not your fault.”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, Rich,” Eddie said anyway.</p><p>Richie’s face contorted a bit at the nickname. It sounded good coming from Eddie. Comforting.</p><p>The apology didn’t.</p><p>“It’s not…it’s-” Richie said, voice wavering. “I’m not upset with you, Eddie. I just didn’t want you seeing that is all.”</p><p>“Seeing <em> what </em>?”</p><p>Richie shot him a sideways glare.</p><p>“No, seriously! Seeing <em> what </em>?” Eddie pressed.</p><p>Richie didn't respond. Eddie gave him a few seconds, but it was clear he wasn't going to say anything. His lips anxiously twitched as though he were physically fighting the words from leaving his mouth.</p><p>“Is it like, a money thing?” Eddie tried, and Richie’s lips tightened. “If it is, I can help you out.”</p><p>Richie visibly recoiled at that. Eddie was actually a little worried he would drive off the road.</p><p>“Fuck off," Richie bit out, though his voice didn’t sound all that strong or hostile. "I don’t want your help.”</p><p>Eddie was shocked by the harsh words, but refused to back down, “If it is, you can tell me, Rich.”</p><p>“I don’t want your help. I don’t <em> need </em>your...” Richie growled, nostrils flaring. “We’re fucking here.”</p><p>The car lurched to a stop next to Eddie’s car, but Eddie made no moves to get out. He kept his eyes on Richie, who was visibly beginning to squirm under his unfaltering, concerned gaze.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, Eddie,” Richie practically whimpered. “Get out.”</p><p>Richie didn’t want Eddie to leave. Not really. He just wanted to save what little self-respect he had left.</p><p>For fuck’s sake, he hadn’t even <em> wanted </em> to bring Eddie back to his apartment! He had <em> tried </em>to take him home! And now he was suddenly being looked at like he…like…</p><p>This was <em> Eddie’s </em>fucking fault and now he didn't even have the decency to get out of his damn car.</p><p>“Richie-“ Eddie started softly.</p><p>“Get out,” he stated indignantly, refusing to even look toward the passenger seat.</p><p>“Rich, please-“</p><p>“Get the fuck out, Eddie,” Richie closed his eyes, willing his resolve to endure and not break down.</p><p>Richie was mad but he wasn’t even sure if he was mad at Eddie or just the situation itself. He was fairly certain it was the latter. He wasn't...he couldn't be mad at Eddie. Not for this. He was only trying to help.</p><p>For fuck’s sake, Richie had been angry for <em> years... </em>Eddie had only been around for a few days.</p><p>“I want to help you, Rich. Please,” Eddie spoke desperately. “Whatever is going on…please let me help. I was going to get you a gift anyway, maybe this can be it-"</p><p>Eddie stopped short.</p><p>If Richie was having financial problems, what the hell had he been thinking buying him that Christmas tree? And Aidan an expensive toy?</p><p>Eddie didn’t ask those questions, though. He was already overstepping.</p><p>“I just want you to be okay.”</p><p>Richie blinked rapidly, fighting away the wetness that continued to gather along his eyelids. “I will be. I’ll always be okay. It’s not your job to try and take care of me or…whatever the fuck you’re trying to do.”</p><p>“You took care of me last night,” Eddie pointed out. “When you didn’t have to.”</p><p>Richie chuckled dryly. “That doesn’t…that’s not…that was whatever.”</p><p>“It wasn’t whatever to me.”</p><p>Richie had no argument for that. He just bit his lip and looked out the side window, still adamantly refusing to look in Eddie’s direction.</p><p>“I just want you to be okay,” Eddie repeated. “I care about you.”</p><p>Richie chuckled humorlessly again. “Yeah, well…I’ll be fine, Eds.”</p><p>Eddie stared at him, expression hard and soft at the same time. “Why don’t I believe you?”</p><p>Richie shrugged. “Don’t know. Maybe you’re still a little drunk.”</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>Richie actually genuinely laughed at that. It was small and a little strained but there all the same. For Eddie, it felt like a small victory. It felt like he was getting somewhere.</p><p>He could tell that Richie’s walls were close to breaking down. He could see the cracks lengthening with every second he remained in the car.</p><p>Richie still fought it though, despite the fact he was finding it increasingly difficult to stay calm and collected.</p><p>He wanted Eddie to get out of the car so he could scream, curse, bang his fists against the steering wheel so hard his knuckles bled.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, no...what he <em> really </em>wanted was to melt into a puddle of tears and let Eddie help him. Maybe even hold him. Run his fingers through his hair and tell him everything would be alright.</p><p> </p><p>But no. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t dare inconvenience him like that. Eddie didn’t need that. Eddie didn’t <em> deserve </em>that.</p><p>Besides, Richie had been taking care of himself for a long time. He couldn’t afford to lose that sense of self-preservation. Especially now. Not when he really needed it.</p><p>“Please, Rich. Just tell me-“</p><p>“Tell you?” Richie scoffed, jerking his head around to finally look at Eddie. “Alright. I’m fucking poor as shit. I had to sell my fucking bed, my fucking stereo, <em> everything </em> just so I could buy some form of groceries and gifts for this year. I can’t even get Beverly or anyone else <em> anything </em>because I don’t have…”</p><p>He trailed off, pressed his fingertips lightly to his lips as though to stop himself from saying any more. He looked back out the window.</p><p>Meanwhile, Eddie was staring at him, mouth agape.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, Rich!” he said in dismay. “Who gives a shit about <em> gifts? </em> You should be more worried about <em> yourself </em>at a time like this!”</p><p>“At a time like this? What the fuck do you know about it, huh?” Richie said with venom, head whipping back around to lock him with a hard glare.</p><p>“Well I’m <em> trying </em>to find out,” Eddie snapped.</p><p> Richie’s nostrils flared in frustration but he stayed silent.</p><p>“Fine. If you won’t accept my help, can you at least ask someone else for it? Like Beverly, or Ben, or even your parents?”</p><p>“Hm, I would, Eds," Richie replied with biting sarcasm. "Except my mom is dead and my dad is off with his new wife and kids. So.”</p><p>Eddie blenched as though he had been slapped.</p><p>What followed was a heavy silence as he tried to think of what to say. Eddie looked down at the coffee in his hands. A few pieces of fuzz were floating on the surface of the dark liquid.</p><p>“I’m…I’m sorry, Rich. I…” he stammered softly.</p><p>“Nothing for you to be sorry about,” Richie muttered, clenching his hands so hard against the steering wheel that the rubber squeaked. “Why do people even say that? ‘I’m sorry.’ Like they have <em> anything </em>to do with what happened? Like they could have somehow stopped-”</p><p>Eddie just looked at him with doleful eyes. His feelings weren’t hurt at all by the punitive mocking. He just sat quietly and allowed Richie to senselessly vent.</p><p>“So don’t say you’re <em> sorry </em> when there’s nothing you could’ve...when you weren’t even... <em> I’m </em> the one that couldn’t-“ Richie’s voice broke.</p><p>Eddie watched as Richie allowed his tense arms to relax. His hands slipped off the steering wheel and flopped into his lap like the bones had turned to jelly. Tears finally fells from his eyes and onto his denim clad legs.</p><p>“If you want to help or make it up to me or whatever, you’ll…” Richie choked out. “You’ll get the fuck out of my car and not breathe a word of this to Ben, or Beverly, or <em> anybody.” </em></p><p>Eddie didn’t answer right away. He wanted to stare Richie down. Get him to break down and accept his help. His eyes remained soft though.</p><p>Because looking at Richie like this fucking <em> hurt. </em></p><p>“I won’t tell them,” Eddie said, and Richie sighed in relief, breath hitching as he exhaled. “But <em> only if </em>you agree to come by tonight. You’re going to come over so I can cook you a nice meal. Because I’m willing to bet you’ve been living off ramen noodles and McDonald’s for weeks.”</p><p>Richie gave a wet laugh.</p><p>Eddie smiled a little, relishing in such a small victory once again.</p><p>“Please, Rich.”</p><p>Richie breathed in shakily as more tears fell. “Okay.”</p><p>Eddie placed a gentle hand on top of Richie’s.</p><p>Richie eased a little bit and allowed himself to find comfort in Eddie’s soft palm and fingers, clasped ever so carefully over his own trembling hands. He closed his eyes and let out another quivering breath.</p><p>“Everything will be okay,” Eddie said gently.</p><p>It seemed like such a stupidly generic thing to say. Kind of like the apology. But it was all he could think of to say.</p><p>Richie’s eyes were still shimmering with emotion. They were still so tremendously sad. But at least there was a genuine smile on his face, albeit small and rigid.</p><p>“I know, Eds,” Richie said thickly, barely above a whisper.</p><p>Before he could even think twice about it, Eddie brought a hand up and thumbed a couple tears away as they fell.</p><p>It seemed too intimate, but he couldn’t help it. He just wanted Richie to be happy. He just wanted this person who had barged into his life and taken over his heart…to be happy.</p><p>“Thank you,” Richie murmured.</p><p>Eddie continued gazing at him with a soft expression as he replied, “No problem, dumbass.”</p><p>Richie laughed, covering his face a bit, as though suddenly embarrassed by the emotions he had tried so hard to keep contained.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll get out of your car now, but I’ll see you tonight, alright?” Eddie eyed him in a way similar to how Ben always looked at him whenever the Christmas Party came up in conversation; a face that said ‘you better make it.’</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, sure.”</p><p>“I’ll text you the address,” Eddie said. “Don’t forget.”</p><p>Richie gave a lopsided grin and a thumbs-up.</p><p>“Okie, doke,” he replied robotically.</p><p>Eddie opened the door and dumped the rest of his coffee on the ground. Richie’s lips tightened at that.</p><p>He would’ve drank that, damn it…</p><p>But he said nothing as he watched Eddie gather his clothes in his arms and get out of the car. He was still wearing Richie’s t-shirt, which sent a flutter through his stomach and around his heart.</p><p>That feeling was quickly replaced by sorrow and dread.</p><p>It could be something for Eddie to remember him by. Although, he’d probably wind up so pissed at him that he’d give it away as soon as he got the chance. Or maybe he’d throw it in the trash.</p><p> </p><p>And, hell, maybe that’s what Richie deserved…because he had no intention of ever seeing Eddie again.</p><p> </p><p>A light snow had begun flurrying through the bitter cold air as Eddie drove away. He gave Richie a wave through the window, which Richie returned. And then he was gone.</p><p>And Richie was alone.</p><p>Richie turned off the car and just sat for a while. Thinking. Feeling.</p><p>Embracing the cold that was quickly beginning to settle in the car. It was something he would have to start getting used to, after all.</p><p>The cold had never really bothered him before.</p><p>The cold was a frosty glass of gin and tonic being served to an awaiting customer at The Dirty Carp. While he didn’t love the bar in particular, he loved Bill. He was one of his best friends, and the only highlight of the job.</p><p>The cold meant he was about to start work at the tree farm again, which was a job he actually really enjoyed.</p><p>The cold felt like Christmas time. The season he looked forward to all year long. It was the season he would help his mom bake cookies, decorate the tree...and then at the end of the day they would watch Christmas movies...</p><p>The cold would bite at his nose as they walked along trails decorated to the nines with lights and displays; a tradition that started when he was just a baby and his mother would push him in his stroller. It was a tradition that lasted well into his adulthood, even when his mom fell ill and became too weak to even walk on her own…and Richie became the one pushing her in a wheelchair...</p><p>Richie choked on a sob, breaking the solid silence of the car.</p><p>The snow was falling harder. The icy flakes clacked quietly against the roof and windows.</p><p>Richie rubbed his hands together slowly, trying to focus on the callouses decorating his knuckles and palms rather than the memories and the cold. It was proving to be rather difficult.</p><p>Because now the cold meant his impending future. Something that was racing toward him like a speeding car on a track.</p><p>It was coming for him, and he was trying his best to assure himself he was ready to handle it.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, the cold hard truth was…he wasn’t ready. Not at all.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as a homeless man shuffled across the street, rolling a shopping cart full of junk.</p><p>Only, to him, it wasn’t junk. To him it was everything.</p><p>The man began setting up a spot on the corner. It was a satisfactory little area of the sidewalk with decent foot and vehicle traffic.</p><p>Normally, Richie would cross the road just to provide a little something. Even if it was just a one dollar bill or a cup of soup.</p><p>But he stayed put in his car, because for once, he had absolutely nothing to give.</p><p>He had the coat on his body, the hat on his head, and the gloves in his pocket. But he needed those.</p><p>Fuck, was he going to need those…</p><p>The snow had begun flurrying through the air in more of a frenzy. The fat flakes were collecting on the ground in the spot Eddie's car had been parked. The spot was quickly becoming covered in frosty white.</p><p>Richie closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths that ended up sounding more shaky and rattly than he’d hoped. Now that he was really paying attention, his throat did feel rough and scratchy. He really hoped he wasn’t getting sick. That was the <em> last </em>thing he needed.</p><p>He opened his eyes again and grit his teeth.</p><p>It didn’t matter either way. He could handle it. He <em> would </em>handle it.</p><p>Richie turned the key in the ignition and the air blasted out of the vents. It held a slight chill.</p><p>He pulled away from The Dirty Carp, giving a wave and forced smile to Bill who was unlocking the front door to start opening up the bar.</p><p>He drove down the street, further and further from the bar and the homeless man on the corner.</p><p>Eddie’s parking spot was officially shrouded over with snow, soon to be occupied by a different patron’s car. As though he had never been there at all.</p><p>And so began a new day.</p><p>And Richie had shit to do.</p><p>Shit like trying to forget about Eddie Kaspbrak…because, really, what else was there for him to do?</p><p>  </p><p>
  <b> . </b>
</p><p>
  <b> . </b>
</p><p>
  <b> . </b>
</p><p>
  <b> . </b>
</p><p>
  <b> . </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Eddie had long since gotten back to his apartment, made his own pot of coffee, and brushed his teeth. He was finally able to look at himself in the bathroom mirror for the first time that day. He was able to see exactly what Richie had seen and...he was far from impressed. His eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot and there was a nasty bit of crust in the corner of his mouth from where he had drooled in his sleep.</p><p>And just like that he was embarrassed all over again.</p><p>He popped some ibuprofen. He had never gotten any from Richie, after all. He chased down the hard, white pills with coffee, grimacing only a little as it burned his tongue. He deserved it anyway. He had no right getting so hammered and inconveniencing Richie in such a way. Especially with all the shit Richie already had going on. Eddie felt like such a shitbag.</p><p>Eddie sat in the silence for a bit. Not even turning on any music or the television and instead opting to listen to the snow softly beating against the window as it gradually began falling harder. He idly fiddled with the ripped hem on the t-shirt he was wearing.</p><p>Richie’s t-shirt.</p><p>He had decided to stay in Richie’s clothes...or at least his shirt. The boxers were too big on him to be comfortable...and it felt a little inappropriate for him to remain in them anyway. The t-shirt though? The t-shirt was staying on. It was really freaking comfy and soft.</p><p>He had honestly expected to pass out from hangover exhaustion, but instead he found himself wide awake. Even if he tried to fall asleep, he doubted his brain would allow him the luxury. Thoughts were bouncing around in his head so much he was sure they were making his headache even worse.</p><p>Eddie took a small, calming gulp of coffee as he looked out the living room window. The snow was really coming down hard now. He hoped Richie made it back okay.</p><p>Eddie glanced over at the small Christmas tree. He grazed his fingertips against the rough sparkles adorning the lone ornament that hung from one of the stubby branches.</p><p>He smiled, albeit a bit sadly. Worry furrowed his brow as he thought about Richie.</p><p>He pulled out his phone for the millionth time in an hour.</p><p>He debated texting him, but he didn’t want to be too overbearing. The last thing he needed to do was risk acting like his mother. <em> That </em>would scare Richie away for sure.</p><p>He wondered about texting Ben, asking when was the last time he or Beverly were over at Richie’s place. He decided against that, though. It would be too conspicuous. They would ask questions for sure. And he had told Richie he wouldn’t say anything.</p><p>Richie trusted him.</p><p>Eddie only hoped he could trust Richie to hold his end of the bargain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> . </b>
</p><p>
  <b> . </b>
</p><p>
  <b> . </b>
</p><p>
  <b> . </b>
</p><p>
  <b> . </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW for references to sex while under the influence<br/>TW for parent death<br/>TW for talks/mentions of serious illness/cancer<br/>TW for brief mention of vomiting</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Feel free to talk to me:</p><p>  <a href="https://itjammy.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/softplaidpjs">Twitter</a> 🔞</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>